districtxfandomcom-20200213-history
Synergy
''"Andrew or Synergy, whichever floats your boat. I'll answer to either, makes no difference to me." '' ''- Andrew Reed'' History Born in Gdansk, Poland the elder of the sons born to Emilia and Zachary Reed, he was a particularly gifted young man when it came to the arts. Quickly it was shown with his attitude towards art, learning and helping others that he would become a teacher later in life. While growing up his parents being circus stars had him moving about all of Europe with there troupe. At the age of seven he gained a younger brother that he ended up partaking in the raising of. While he rarely ever performed in the circus troupe with his parents he did do much of the photography and art for the circus. This is why when it was possible he searched to gain a degree in this field seeing as he was quite good at photography more than other forms of art. He couldn't afford any of the ones he wanted though. While stars his parents didn't make enough money to do the best schools. He ended up at eighteen going to a community college in Scotland for photography. This is also when his powers came into play. Andrew hid them for the most part. His parents didn't think any less of him and his brother even thought it cool. Being circus people they saw many interesting things, though they did wonder why he'd been one to be more different then them. A few times they were scared of him. Which made him want to leave as soon as possible to have some solitude to learn him and his powers. This is when he went off to America. Alone and barely twenty. He didn't make it long, desperate for a job Andrew took odd jobs as he could find them he didn't want to ask his parents for money he was stubbornly self sufficient. This left him living in seedy neighborhoods. This is how he was found out as a mutant at twenty one. After accidentally phasing into another tenants apartment they called on him and he was drug to District X. Andrew wasn't going to go without a fight though and knocked two people out, this of course only made it worse. Because of his fighting and powers as he kept phasing and becoming dense in his panic driven state, Andrew has a huge fear of needles, they had to do the mark twice on his right forearm. They dropped him back out in District X much to his distaste and there he stayed. He couldn't get a job as a photographer anywhere, no paper would take a mutant and they always made him wear short sleeved shirts to interviews. So he took the next best thing. A bartender job in the city. They trained him up and got him started making sure to always cover up the mark when he was working with a band for holding his bottle opener. He didn't know much about the sides, keeping the news off and not liking to read the paper. But he heard things and after seeing a poster in District X advertising the Brotherhood he chose to be in the Brotherhood. By now a bad taste left in his mouth about humans. He's not even spoken to his parents two years and won't unless made to he doesn't want them to know what's happened to him. Personality To understand Andrew you must understand that he's been shaped by things around him. He is for the most part quiet when around people he isn't comfortable with. But when he's in a work mode he can be charming and talkative to a point, he chose to keep his work personality and private personality just that. If he's also around friends then he's more talkative due to the fact he picks his friends for there merit and not for other factors. He has the capacity to be vain, he doesn't chose to feed it instead trying to keep himself grounded by not being frivolous. He has fallen into some habits that are vain, he keeps in shape exercising to the point of being there two hours. And can be girl-ish enough that he gets manicures, tans and keeps himself good looking. He knows he has a bad temper. But it takes him forever before he gets mad and then snaps about everything one has ever done to him. Andrew loves women, he loves everything about them that make them so different then men. His big heart for women has been his downfall in the past were women have walked all over him and he's done everything to keep them happy. He's spiritual but not religious, believing in a higher power but not that this higher power has one name or face. Andrew is charming as stated before, he flirts but in way that is almost harmless and unintentional. He compliments women and he can't help it. But he loves being a one woman show liking that stability that comes with it. If he can't have this he makes the choice to date more then one woman at a time until he find the commitment he seeks. Likes *Affections *Working out *Being outdoors *Taking women out on proper dates *The beach or water in general Dislikes *Gossipy girls or women annoy him *People telling him he needs to change *Fake people *Idiots *Laziness Abilities Skills Andrew is skilled at photography as well as being a good ear to speak to when people need him. He's very much able to analyze problems and give a logical answer. Book smarts are a big part of him, he knows books very well and sometimes can quote random ones for a laugh. Powers Density Manipulation/ Phasing Andrew has the ability to change only the density of his body. Within his powers he can change so that his body is as hard as a brick wall or even harder rocks like granite. At his peak he can become granite hard, the only other thing harder then his granite density is diamond and that is beyond his limit. At the weakest it's a soft limestone, any softer and he slips into his phasing ability. Or he can change till he's able to phase threw a solid object as his density is so low. He uses this as either a shield to block objects or he can phase so that items that would normally do damage to a human body pass right threw him. Andrew can use his phasing to plant items in his hand into solid objects. This isn't foolproof though he has had mishaps. And object he phases threw can also be damaged when he does so like electrical equipment =Weaknesses= Both sides of his power require him to hold his breath, so he's only able to stay phased or in hard form as long as he can hold his breath. And seeing that he's a normal human male in that respect his breath is only able to be held for thirty seconds. As well as if he doesn't know how thick a wall is he can't calculate if he can make it in one breath or not and he does not want to end up normal density in the middle of a wall. In addition to this when he is denser his weight goes up accordingly, so this makes it quite difficult when it comes to complex things and if denser could cause damage to property around him. If he can no longer hold his breath he'll return to normal human form. His powers no longer work if he's passed out due to the fact it takes him controlling it for it to even activate. The only time it'll activate without him thinking about it, is if he's under mental duress. Pain and fear seem to warrant a reaction more then other emotions. Luckily he learned what happens if he is unable to go threw a wall in one breath and survived. He will be stuck in the wall or item if unable to complete his task and depending on if it's solid or not will either damage him or damage the person/item. If he goes solid with his arm per say in the middle of a person then he will end up killing them. Category:OC Category:Genosha Category:Brotherhood Category:Registered Mutant Category:Beta Level Mutant Category:Density Manipulation Category:Phasing Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Male Category:Polish Category:Unplayed Character Category:Retired Character